


She was born lucky (only it isn't luck, it's talent)

by Capbookie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And i finally figured out how to work the tags properly, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Character Study, Child Azula (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Firelord Azula (Avatar), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 3 am, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbookie/pseuds/Capbookie
Summary: She was born for greatness,Her father knew all along, that's why her name is Azula.Why couldn't her mother see it too?
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 36





	1. She was born ( but she was never a child)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, it's 3 am, I'm sick and I most definitely should be sleeping, so obviously I stayed awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened her eyes,
> 
> And her future looked bright.

She opened her eyes for the first time, the shine of the sun nearly blinding.

"She was born for greatness" a voice whispered.

"She was just born, Ozai, she needs to grow up before going to war" a softer, gentler voice scolded.

But the baby, barely a couple of days old, didn't understand the words nor the meaning.  
She didn't understand how much it mattered to her father that she didn't cry (not like every other, wimpy, weak little baby did when they were born).

But she liked making her father happy, and proud of her.

It made her feel good.

So,

She never cried.

"I know just the name for her," a cold chuckle, "to honour her grandfather, whose footsteps she will follow, she shall be named, Azula."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She was cold.

Winter had came early this year, and she wasn't wrapped in enough blankets.

She barely made the slightest noise, when zuko came in.

"Zuzo, loo, loo, Zuzu" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Zuko smiled and spread the blanket for her to see.

The smile dropped a moment later when he noticed the flame.

Guess she didn't need his help after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------

She sparred.

She trained and she worked, not because she needed to, of course (she was naturally gifted, and more than good enough on her own), but because it pleased father.

She liked seeing him smile, seeing how her abilities made him happy (unlike Zuzu, her father never was all that happy about -anything- Zuzu did, really).

So she fought and she clawed, and she tore her opponents apart.

But instead of bowing down, they called her a Prodigy (she deserves their respect, but it doesn't matter, they'll all be on their knees eventually).

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She told Zuzu to come play with them.

Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do?

She wouldn't know, she never did what most people, what regular people, were supposed to do.

(She was above that).

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She pushed her friend into a fountain.

To help her with her infatuation, clearly (what other reason could she possibly have?).

Zuzu and Mai looked dumbstruck and both were soaking wet.

She laughed.

Ty lee joined her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She got a doll.

A fragile, raggy doll.

Zuzu got a knife.

A shiny, sharp knife.

Why would she get a mere doll? Didn't her uncle understand? Didn't he realise she was born for greatness? Didn't he realise she was a fighter? A warrior? A weapon?

A puppeteer?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She heard her mother.

(What is wrong with that child?)

But there isn't anything wrong with Azula, not a hair out of place.

(Besides, she's not a child, she's a ruler).

Her mother is mistaken.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the letter.

Her cousin is dead.

Well, that's a shame uncle Iroh couldn't take it huh? However it does make it easier for her father to become the firelord.

(And it's truly disappointing what a weakling Iroh is).

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
She pulled her brother aside.

But he was too cowardly to handle the sight (she'll get to play this one by ear).

She wanted him to hear the secrets too, why wouldn't he want to listen?

She had hopes. She thought he might be redeemable, maybe he could still become a general or a soldier (firelord was certainly out of the question, that was her job).

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She waltzed into Zuko's room.

"Dad's going to kill you" she sung,  
oddly cheerfully, "really he is."

That was the first time he saw his sister (baby Zuly) smile like that.

He was scared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't scared.

She wasn't afraid of commitment, after all, she does have a rule to fit in now, as the princess (and future firelord of course, Zuzu would have to make do).

Oh, and her mother is gone. It's ok.

She isn't worried.


	2. She was born to be the ruler (or the Dictator, but they can't know that)

She watched.

She watched as Zuzu prepared himself for a fight (but she knew what was coming, she always knew).

She watched as his jaw went slack, as his fists loosened.

She watched him kneel, beg for forgiveness (what a display of weakness).

She watched as her father burned him (it'll leave more than a scar).

She smiled.

* * *

She wasn't alone.

Zuzu was gone, but she wasn't alone.

No, no, she wasn't. Sure, mother was gone (although, she **had** done a _great_ service ), Lu ten was long gone as well (once upon a time, they played and trained together. That was a long time ago).

And now, Zuzu. banished, shamed, _Weak_.

She wasn't alone.

She wasn't.

* * *

She was supposed to get him back.

After everything, she was told to get him back. As a prisoner, but still.

She might get a chance to help him redeem himself (restore his honour) after all.

~~Maybe they'll be together again.~~

* * *

She lied to him.

She knew he wanted, -needed- his honour back. She knew he wanted to belong, wanted to please father. She counted on it.

Iroh suspected her. She could see it in his eyes, but he cared about Zuzu too much, he didn't want to shatter his dreams (ridiculous, how could he allow himself to be so weak?).

She could see the hope in Zuzu's eyes (and later, she watched the light in his eyes go out).

* * *

She agreed.

He screamed and steamed ("you lied to me!"), But really, what did he expect? He was the one who invented the saying. He was blinded by his need for father's approval, he should have never let his weakness control him like that (she knew she wouldn't).

"Like I've never done that before"

She wasn't in the wrong here. It was his fault for not seeing it coming.

* * *

She failed.

The traitors (they were her family once, weren't they?) escaped. She couldn't stop them. No, she couldn't fail, she wasn't a failure (not like Zuzu).

She'll get them back,

She just needs a little back up.

* * *

She burned the net.

She could see Ty lee breaking, her happy-go-lucky grin turning into a grimace.

She should raise the stakes.

"What kind of dangerous animals do you have here?"

He was sweating.

She smiled.

"Release them all".

* * *

She got to Omashu next.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me". They hugged.

Mai was bored.

It made things easier.

* * *

She traded for the baby.

They offered the king (it wasn't a fair trade).

Never mind, they'll get the baby back.

Using force.

* * *

She was not expecting the Avatar.

(How ironic. Zuzu has been looking for the Avatar for the better part of three years, and here he is, walking right into her grasp.)

_My lucky day_

She always liked surprises, she can make do.

* * *

She chased the Avatar down the slide.

(In another life, it could have been a nice ride ~~to share with Zuzu)~~

He earthbended.

Bumi earthbended, and she lost them. She failed with Zuzu, but she will not fail in catching the Avatar.

She's got a new target now.

* * *

She's not alone now.

She has Mai and Ty lee, her new followers (she can't have friends nor companions, that'd make her weak).

"You left me, but I'm not alone" her mother's face seemed sad, but the mirror was murky, so clearly, it was a play of the light. 

Her mother was wrong to leave her, but it's ok.

She's not alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the chapters longer, but ig we'll see if I can manage that.


	3. she was born strong (stronger than all of them)

She was chasing the avatar.

It was hot in the metallic vehicle, but such a mild inconvenience will never stop her from achieving her goals.

They took shifts, 4 hours at a time, so that unlike 'team avatar' they would be well rested when they fight eventually (they can't run forever).

Azula was patient, she didn't mind waiting for them to fall from exhaustion.

(But she won't fall)

* * *

She stopped the vehicle at the top of the mountain.

With Mai and Ty lee flanking her from the sides, she rode her horse-lizard forward the target.

They've gotten a new member, how interesting...

The blind girl (a blind 12 years old girl what a unique opponent...) built up a wall -not as great as the wall of Ba Sing Se, but it's quite the wall for a little blind earthbender.

She's certainly a force to be reckoned with, but she's blind, and Azula always had a good idea of people's weaknesses.

She shot the wall down.

She figured it out.

(Of course she did)

The avatar's plan was cute, but the execution was flawed.

She sent Mai and Ty lee after the bison.

She wanted to fight the avatar herself (she isn't trying to prove anything, why would she need to prove anything to anyone?)

She's more than good enough for a 1 on 1 match with the almighty Avatar.

* * *

She spotted him (at long last).

The avatar (a child, really) was sitting in the middle of a deserted town.

He questioned her identity (she thought the resemblance was obvious, but the scar _did_ disfigure some of Zuzu's face).

_"I must find the avatar to restore my honour"_

_~~It was as close to the games of Charades they played together as kids as it could get~~ _

He's tired. She has the advantage. He can run, he can hide away in the mountain, but he has two choices, to fall from exhaustion or to fall in a fight, for his two legs will be burned and charred beyond recognition.

"I'm not running"

She can respect that (Zuko should have followed his lead, he never should have run away from that duel).

"Do you really want to fight me?"

(She wouldn't, if she were in his condition)

"Yes, I really do"

The response didn't come from the avatar.

She smiled (appearance is everything).

* * *

She crossed her arms.

"I was wondering when you'll show up, Zuzu"

(The avatar scoffed from the sidelines)

Zuko told her to back off.

_how dare he?_

Looks like he forgot his place. She should remind him of it.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

And she didn't, even when Zuko attacked her instead of the avatar (she attacked him first, but it doesn't change anything).

* * *

She burned the room.

The avatar shouted (how silly, who could possibly hear him in the middle of the desert?).

She walked over, towering over the avatar (a child, really ~~, only two years younger than her~~ ).

She took aim.

She was stopped before she could deliver the final blow.

* * *

She was surrounded.

By enemies, by traitors (she told them as much - maybe they'll understand the error of their ways).

She needed a way out.

She found the weak link (the weakling).

She shot her uncle.

Zuzu screamed.

_(She always knew what people's weaknesses were)_

She ran away.

* * *

She will succeed.

She will succeed at doing what her uncle couldn't. She'll get past the wall.

Ty lee worried about the "muscley guys".  
Azula sent her and Mai after the earthbenders.

She had more pressing matters to take care of.

The avatar and his groupie will get here eventually.

She'll be ready for them.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes.

_"It's sabotage sir!"_

Someone's in the drill (she's got a good idea as to who it is).

She went after them.

* * *

She gets a rematch.

Ty lee and Mai can take care of the watertribe peasents, she's got a bigger fish to fry.

She follows the avatar to the top of the drill.

She knows what he's doing (she's been doing the same her entire life), but while he might find the drill's weakness, he won't find hers.

_(She doesn't have one, how could she? She's strong, she's the future firelord)_

She isn't weak.

* * *

She missed.

The drill got through, the avatar was down (for a short amount of time).  
But it all went sideways when she slipped down the drill.

The avatar prepared a spike. He ran up the wall.

But even an almighty spirit can fall.

This time (for now), he fell on the spike, and the drill exploded.

Because she missed.

She didn't estimate his speed correctly.

She miscalculated.

_Never again._

* * *

She looked up.

_"We are the Earth king's humble servants"_

It was surprisingly easy.

Taking out the kyoshi warriors (and the Suki girl... That one gave her an idea), stealing their clothes, and inflirating the Earth king's ranks, it wasn't a challenge.

She liked challenges, but it's ok.

She'll have one soon.

* * *

She got the Earth king's trust.

He's naive, trusting, isn't aware of anything much that doesn't concern his bear.

He revealed their plan after a few seconds of one sided chit chat _**(a solar eclipse? Interesting...)**_.

It's a good plan, she's fairly impressed, but it won't be enough.

 _They_ won't be enough (but Azula on the other hand- Azula will be ready).

One down, a few more to go.

She's got the Dai Li in her sight.

* * *

She's careful.

Mai and Ty lee aren't (that's ok).

The Dai Li eavesdropped, as usual, and they will report to their (current) leader, Long Feng.

She's got it all figured out.

* * *

She sat before the throne.

(She'll be on it soon)

The waterbender barged in, saying all kinds of things, about the fure nation inflirating the city, and about _Zuzu_...

_That is interesting_

_"Hmmm"_

_( She can use Zuzu (soley for her plan, of course)_

The waterbender didn't get out of the room.

(And she'll be stuck in another room for quite some time)

She wants to have a family reunion.

She'll go after Zuzu, but first, she has something else to take care of...

* * *

She's been taken to the cell.

_(How wonderful)_

She needs him to think it's all his idea, his brilliant mind that came up with this marvelous plan (he's prideful of his skills, she can tell, she can always tell).

She's merely the fire nation's princess, whose companions' (huh, she has companions now...) mouths are too big.

( She's more than that).

She's powerful.

_"Control the Dai Li, control Ba Sing Se, control the Dai Li, control Ba Sing Se..."_

* * *

She paces.

The Dai Li agents are hers now, but she must make sure there will be no weaknesses.

No _misplaced_ loyalty.

The Dai Li belongs to her now.

She owes them.

* * *

She welcomes Zuzu to the palace.

_"Have you met the Dai Li?"_

Her uncle interrupts -she tells him she's not interested in his lengthy tale.

He tells it anyway.

But it doesn't matter, because Zuzu doesn't know how to pick his battles (he never did).

She doesn't take him up on the challenge (what a way to offend him.

The Dai Li can handle Zuzu.

He was never a true match against her.

She was too strong for him from the start.

* * *

She stands before the throne.

Long Feng marching towards the bottom if the pedestal (where he belongs).

_"Dai Li, arrest the fire nation princess"_

They didn't move a muscle.

_"They don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, but I know, and you know."_

He's sweating.

He's defeated, and he knows it (but there wasn't much of a fight anyway).

_He was never even a player_

She smirks.

* * *

She gives Zuzu a choice.

Iroh doesn't surprise her.

But Zuko can still redeem himself.

_"The only way we win, is together. At the end of this day, you'll have your honour back. You'll have father's love._

_You'll have everything you want"_

(She was always good at finding weaknesses)

Iroh begged (weak...)

She gives Zuzu a choice.

* * *

She was pleased.

Zuko chose her

They fight the avatar together.

~~(She's not alone anymore)~~

* * *

She's taking on the avatar again.

He puts up a fight (finally, an even opponent).

She'll still win, she's stronger than him.

* * *

She has them surrounded.

The waterbender and the last airbender, all alone.

The avatar sits down ,in a cocoon made of crystals.

And then he rises, glowing like the light of a thousand stars.

She takes aim.

* * *

The avatar falls.

And all is well.

Iroh (the traitor) was caught, the avatar is no longer standing in the way and Zuzu's by her side again.

_"No, he betrayed you"_

Zuko is still worried, she's quick to assure (she must keep him by her side),

_"Today, you restored your own honour"_

He got his honour back.

She got her brother back.

* * *

_"See mother?" She spits at her, "you were wrong, I'm not the monster here, you are! I succeeded! I took down the avatar, I'm stronger than you." She pointed an accusing finger at her mother, her nail scratching the surface of the mirror, " and now, I'm not alone"_

_Her mother doesn't say anything, she just looks down at her robes, her eyebrows drown together._

_It's ok,_

Azula isn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaahhh I should really do my math homework.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me watching the one hour video about Azul's psychology on YouTube while simultaneously drawing some angsty Azula. At 3 am. So there's that.
> 
> I'm still very new to actually writing, this might be a oneshot, I might continue it, I'm not sure, but I guess we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos, I'd absolutely love to get some feedback :)


End file.
